


Secrets On Our Lips

by sibley



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Pining, Public teasing, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibley/pseuds/sibley
Summary: You've been a part of the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance for a while now and you've grown awful close to your captain, Ideo. The two of you have kept your relationship relatively secret but Ideo has started acting strange and you aren't sure what's in store for you. All you know is that you're starting to want the boxer in more ways than you expected and suddenly it's getting a lot harder to find alone time.





	Secrets On Our Lips

You knew Ideo could be impulsive but today it was on a whole different level than what you had just gotten used to. At this point you were almost positive that the blossoming relationship you two had kept a secret from the rest of the crew would be the big gossip by dinner. 

It started early in the day when everyone was relaxing and talking about what they’d do on the island they were nearing, the crew obviously impatient and eager to hit land after such a long trip. You’d finally left Blue Gilly talking to Abdullah, the conversation focusing on how to obtain more berries and what supplies they’d need to pick up. Jeet was sitting atop the side of the ship, more or less fishing though his slumped position told you that the morning sun had already lulled him back to sleep. Perfect.

You snuck around the ship until you were out of sight, heading towards the cabins where you knew Ideo was supposed to be. It was silly maybe to be sneaking around like this like a bunch of naughty kids but it was just easier than coming out to the crew about you two. Besides, Ideo was the captain and he had a reputation to keep. Just as you were about to reach the cabins you felt a gloved hand grip your wrist from behind and tug on it, causing you to be pulled into strong, familiar arms. Your back was pressed up against the door of the cabin as Ideo grinned down at you like a damn Cheshire cat who had caught his prey, his eyes heated and captivating you on the spot. 

“Looking for me?” he purred into your ear after leaning in, his other hand slipping around your waist to rest on the small of your back. “Impatient as always but I can’t blame you. After all, I can think of something much more fun to do than sit around until we hit land.”

His words made you shiver, his voice deep and husky with something barely contained. By some unspoken cue your free hand slipped up around his neck just as his lips met the skin along the side of your neck, his kisses passionate with a hint of roughness as he pulled you against him insistently. Teeth nicked at your sensitive flesh at the same time that his hot tongue would rasp over it, sending rushes of heat throughout your body as you tilted your head back to sigh in pleasure. Sure you two had kissed before, but it hadn’t really gone past that and it definitely hadn’t been this needy before. Ideo’s warm breath brushed over your neck as he kissed along your throat, the hand that was gripping your wrist sliding up to intertwine your fingers with his while keeping you pressed against the wall.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” he murmured as he left kisses along your jawline, pausing at your lips to press his forehead against yours and gaze into your eyes, his own burning with what was unmistakable lust. “I can’t stop thinking about the sounds you’ll make and how good you’ll feel when I-“

You couldn’t stop yourself from cutting his words off with an eager kiss, your cheeks flushed with heat at the thought of what he was about to say. Ideo wasn’t caught off guard though and he didn’t skip a beat before leaning into the kiss to deepen it while his hand slipped from your back to the back of your thigh, lifting it up to let it straddle his hip as he pressed you more firmly against the door. A soft gasp escaped your lips as his tongue brushed between to part them, your own tongue sliding up against his as you opened up for him completely. His hand slowly ran up and down your thigh as you kept it hooked around him, his hips slowly rocking up against yours so that you could feel just how eager he was for this. The kiss was broken only for him to trap your lower lip between his teeth, his eyes burning into yours as he suckled on it possessively and gave it a few playful tugs. 

But the heat of the moment was suddenly shattered as you heard hollering from the other side of the ship and the two of you immediately broke apart, though reluctantly. The two of you rushed over to see what the commotion was all about, your pace a bit slower than the captain’s from how dazed you still felt. Reaching the front of the ship, you were confused by how the other three were looking ecstatic rather than in distress, Abdullah and Jeet practically bouncing along the side of the ship as they cheered. You realized then that there was land visible and approaching fast, feeling guilty that you only felt frustrated by this. Hoping you didn’t look as disheveled as you felt, you huffed and folded your arms with a pout, unconsciously brushing your tongue over your slightly swollen lower lip. This gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Ideo, who had just happened to glance over at you, because the smirk settling on his lips was even more cocky than usual.

“Finally!” Blue Gilly groaned, stretching his arms over his head and flexing those long legs of his. “No offense but if I have to stay cramped up with you guys any longer then I think I’ll have to throw myself overboard.”

The grin on his face showed that he was joking but you definitely shared that sentiment. Besides, the sooner you and Ideo could be alone, the better. You snuck a glance at the captain to see that he’d regained his composure and was barking out commands to the crew, almost as if your little makeout session hadn’t happened. Envying his ability to take control so easily, you followed the crew in preparations for landing and tried to tuck away the growing curiosity that seemed to be building up inside you, wondering if what came over Ideo was just one of his impulsive moods. Well whatever this new land had in store for you, it was sure to be interesting.

\--

You’d spoken way too soon. The day proved to be frustrating for the entire crew as they attempted to gather together what little amount of berries they had for supplies. Though they were technically pirates now, none of them could really bring themselves to consider theft or any other means of obtaining berries that might endanger anyone. So, naturally, they set about looking for small jobs and tasks that the townspeople could provide them with. You were disappointed that Ideo, Abdullah and Blue Gilly set off together for a job that involved more heavy lifting, leaving you and Jeet to look for your own way to earn berries. Jeet, confident that he’d spotted an easy bounty to collect, wandered off after a half an hour of searching and left you on your own after you insisted you’d be fine.

Eventually you decided that maybe you’d be more use in gathering food since it was well into the afternoon and the crew would be hungry by the time they finished their workloads. Heading back to the ship, you grabbed one of the dingy fishing rods that was on deck and climbed up onto the side of the ship, letting your feet dangle over the water as you cast your line. There wasn’t much in terms of bait but you hoped the fish would take pity on you for the day. 

As you sat patiently, you couldn’t help but think back to that morning, your cheeks instantly feeling warm as you recalled the heated way Ideo had gazed down at you. Sure, you two had kissed quite a few times, but it never really got past that and you had both seemed content with taking it slow. But something had obviously changed and you couldn’t even lie to yourself about how much you liked this change. The way he held your hand up over your head and kept you pinned under his weight had been such a turn on, especially since you got to feel the heated skin of his well-toned chest up against yours while he teased you with that talented mouth of his. You squeezed your thighs together at the memory of him pulling your thigh up and pressing himself between your legs, your teeth grazing your lower lip as you dwelled on that hint of what you could have had. In a moment of weakness you set the handle of the fishing pole between your legs and let it press teasingly against the part of you that yearned for Ideo the most, your eyelids dropping a bit as you tried to imagine it as him. 

“Ideo…” you sighed out, your toes curling at how his name felt so right coming off your tongue like this.

Suddenly you felt arms loop around your waist at the same time that you felt breath at your ear, that familiar chuckle sending another wave of heat down your spine until it settled in your abdomen.

“You called?” Ideo whispered, taking your earlobe between his teeth after to delicately tug at it. “Couldn’t even wait for me to come back, hm?”

You tilted your head as he nuzzled his nose against the side of your neck, his chest pressed up against your back as he kissed at your collarbone. One of his hands slid over your stomach up to your chest and lightly cupped one of your breasts before giving it a firm squeeze through the shirt, your breath hitching as he bit down on your skin at the same time. He suckled roughly, teeth nipping and tongue playing with the sensitive spot, until you were certain that he was intentionally trying to mark you as his. Once he seemed satisfied with his work, he popped open the top button of your shirt so that he could kiss along your bare shoulders, pushing your shirt halfway down your shoulder so that you were partially exposed. 

“Such a lovely creature,” he growled against your shoulder as his hand slid over the exposed flesh of your breast and grazed his fingers over it, his thumb sneaking under your bra to press down on your nipple teasingly. “And you’re all mine.”

The possessive way he said it made you nod obediently as his finger circled the sensitive area around your nipple before pinching it, your body jerking as a moan escaped you. He chuckled with satisfaction at your response before pressing the gloved finger of his other hand to your lips, mouthing at your neck again.

“Mind taking this off? I want to feel how eager you are for me.”

You wondered just how obvious the blush on your cheeks was at this point as you parted your lips to trap the tip of one of the glove fingers between your teeth, watching as he pulled his hand back to free it from the glove. He took the glove from you to set it aside before kissing the corner of your lips, his facial hair lightly brushing over your skin while he slid his bare hand over your upper thigh. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t worn a skirt just for him, especially since you changed into it right after your first encounter of the morning. It proved to be a good decision as he freely rubbed his hand along your bare thigh, lightly squeezing every now and then while his other hand lazily massaged your nipple. The moans and whimpers you’d been attempting to hold back were getting harder to stifle, half of them escaping as you leaned into his chest. His fingers finally reached their target as they slid up under your skirt, gliding over the cloth that was wet with your own arousal. The friction made you bite down on your lip and squirm in his embrace as his fingers traced along your lower lips through the cloth, his grin against your cheek revealing just how much he was enjoying the slow torture.

“Look how wet you are for me, babe. Your body is just begging for me to make it mine.”

You were a mess in the arms of your captain, your body heated and absolutely alive with sensations you never dared to imagine before. All the things you wanted him to do to you were on the tip of your tongue but you doubted you could form a coherent sentence let alone convince him to stop teasing you and take what he wanted. Ideo was obviously enjoying the time he took to unravel you and you’d be lying if you said the anticipation wasn’t tearing you apart from the inside out. You’d never wanted something so damn bad and it was evident by your body’s responses to any touch he made.

Just as you’d parted your lips to finally voice exactly what you wanted, cruel fate reared its ugly head again in the form of distant voices that were annoyingly familiar. You glanced over your shoulder to see how close they were and cursed under your breath as Blue Gilly came into view, boarding the ship ahead of the others. With your attention diverted, Ideo took advantage and pressed his lips over your throat, mouthing the flesh there with his hot mouth as he bit down with a possessive growl. You let out a gasp that was a bit louder than you would have liked, turning your head back around right as Blue Gilly made it onto the deck.

“Figured you two would be back before us. Though I can’t say I expected to come across this.” Blue Gilly’s voice was full of his usual smugness but it was positively dripping with curiosity this time and you were glad you weren’t facing him because you were sure your face was just as red as it felt. Ideo didn’t budge from his spot though, effectively blocking off the other man from seeing exactly what was going on. At first you thought Ideo was just trying to show off but you soon realized he must have had some trick up his sleeve.

“Keep your head out of the gutter, Gilly. I’m just helping her fish. You do want dinner, don’t you?” Ideo called out and nipped at your ear briefly before whispering into it. 

“We’ll continue this later. Oh, and no need to ruin another pair of these for me,” he tugged at the front of your panties for emphasis, his finger lightly grazing over the skin between them and your thigh. “Keep the skirt though. It’s perfect.”

You nodded quietly as he kissed your cheek, pulling away finally and leaving you feeling both overstimulated and disappointed. The sound of Blue Gilly clicking his tongue before helping the rest of the crew carry the supplies onto the ship made you sigh with relief though. It’s not like the two of you being found out would be disastrous but you already knew that Blue Gilly was much too nosy for his own good and you blushed at the thought of what information he’d try to pry from you. Abdullah and Jeet didn’t seem too big into that sort of gossip but you knew the three of them together would definitely give you enough hell to make up for it.

Shaking off your paranoia, you took hold of the fishing pole and tried to take deep breaths to calm yourself, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than dwell on the heated promise Ideo had made. Whatever this sudden spike in passion would bring, you could hardly bear to wait. But it would all be worth it.

 

\--

Fishing had turned out quite successful, though you had needed Jeet to help you with pulling in the catch and at one point you almost lost it. But patience showed to be fruitful when you two managed to reel in a catch big enough to feed half the crew, Jeet going on about a new recipe he wanted to try out. As you waited on deck while Jeet and Blue Gilly worked on preparing dinner you tried not to think too much about earlier but almost immediately failed. You unconsciously ran your tongue over your lower lip as if trying to bring back the memory of how Ideo tasted when you kissed, remembering how hot his skin felt against yours after his long day of working.

As if on cue, you felt a warm hand rest on your shoulder to turn you around, gently but enough to surprise you regardless. You were met with a cocky grinned Ideo, his other hand reaching forward to lightly brush his fingers against your cheek.

“Dinner’s ready,” Ideo murmured softly before flashing his pearly white teeth, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you against his chest. “Though I think I know of something else I’d rather taste tonight.”

You felt your breath hitch as he brushed his lips over your ear to leave a flurry of kisses, his heated breath on your ear turning you into putty in his arms. Your hands slid up along his thick upper arms, covered by the fabric of his top but clearly showing the shape of his muscle beneath. They were still bound so that his arms weren’t as long as you knew they could be, but he never let them loose unless he was fighting. Not even around you. Your fingers floated over the bound arms where his shoulders should be, wanting so badly to have him unwind and show you what so few could. His smirk softened into a smile, tender enough that it almost hurt to meet his gaze as he kept you locked in his eyes.

“Let’s join the others at the back of the ship. You can even sit next to your great captain, how does that sound?”

A giggle escaped your lips as you rolled your eyes, playfully pushing back against his chest before replying. “Oh how gracious of you!”

The two of you made your way towards the back of the ship where the other three were just getting ready to eat, the smell of the meal making you almost drool on yourself. After such a long trip at sea it looked as if a feast was prepared for you all and the crew didn’t hesitate to make toasts to an even more prosperous future. 

Dinner was usually a raucous event but tonight it was more fun than hectic, with everyone laughing and recounting tales from their previous lives while treating themselves to more drinks and food. It didn’t take long for you to feel completely at ease as you leaned into Ideo’s side, the movement subtle enough to where none of the others noticed. Ideo wound his arm around you and lightly squeezed your side with a sidelong glance at you, winking playfully as he grazed his fingers over the exposed skin under your shirt. You kept glancing at the others but Abdullah seemed to have the rest distracted with a tale of his bounty hunting days, brandishing a spoon as if it were a sword as he got engrossed in the story. They all seemed pleasantly intoxicated, including the usually responsible Blue Gilly, who was laughing and leaning back against his chair to brace himself. You had to admit he was pretty cute with the way his cheeks were a rosy pink and his hair disheveled from running a hand through it. Too late you realized that Ideo had noticed who you were staring at and you felt his grip tighten before tugging you onto his lap so that you were straddling his thigh, both arms wrapping around you as he nuzzled at the nape of your neck.

“Not having second thoughts, are you?” He whispered against your skin, his teeth nicking it as his fingers danced along the skin on your hips, the fabric of the gloves making you shiver. “No matter. I’ll make sure you can only think of me soon enough.”

His lips grazed over your ear before he gave the lobe a gentle nip, one of his hands sliding over your thigh to give it a playful squeeze before slipping lower. You bit down on your lower lip to hold back any reactions that might give you two away, your hands gripping the table a bit more tightly as if to brace yourself. Despite your efforts though, you couldn’t help letting out a quiet but breathy moan that held his name on it. Ideo stiffened for a moment while his grip on you tightened, his teeth clenching a bit on your earlobe as you heard his breath catch. Suddenly he let go of you and gently nudged you off his lap to whisper in your ear.

“Go to my room. I’ll meet you there.”

You didn’t hesitate to get up and head in that direction while the others were distracted, not even looking back at Ideo as you did. Because you knew, after hearing how heated he’d sounded when speaking, that you two probably wouldn’t make it to the room otherwise. Your heart felt as if it were in your throat as you made your way towards the captain’s quarters, your body alive with anticipation and feelings the boxer had awoken in you. 

Once you reached the captain’s door though, you hesitated with your hand on the knob. You’d never been inside this room and the thought of finally seeing it during a moment like this made you blush. Biting at your lower lip, you tried to listen for any signs that the crew may have seen you leave but their raucous laughter still filled the air. Taking a deep breath, you pushed open the door and stepped into the dark room, swallowing back any nerves that may have tried to spring up on you. Before you could get a proper look around the room you felt familiar hands rest on your waist at the same time that you heard the door close, a gasp escaping since you hadn’t even heard Ideo approach. 

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” he murmured against your skin as he kissed along the back of your neck, his hands greedily sliding under your shirt so that his fingers could dance along your skin.

“Mmn not long at all,” you whispered back with a smirk, leaning into his embrace as he held you against his warm body. “Anyone notice me leave?”

“Nah,” Ideo answered, his lips eagerly devouring every inch of skin on your neck that he could reach as his hands slowly slid up over your sides, pushing your shirt up in the process. “Told ‘em I was tucking in for the night. Though I didn’t specify where I was tucking into exactly.”

You blushed as you felt his devilish grin against your skin, tilting your head with a breathy moan as he sucked on that tender spot of your neck he seemed to have memorized. His hands, which you noticed were gloveless this time, took their time in exploring your abdomen and sides as if trying to claim every piece of you. The heat coming off his hands made you tremble with excitement, even more so as the rough texture of them contrasted so perfectly with your own smooth skin. Once Ideo’s fingers grazed along the wire of your bra you felt your breath hitch, his teeth grazing your jawline as he made his way towards the corner of your mouth. Knowing what he wanted, you turned your head to meet his lips with your own and he immediately claimed those as his too, kissing you with the same passion from this morning if not more. 

This time you didn’t even hold back the moan that broke from your kiss as his tongue parted your lips for you, his hands moving forward to slip under your bra at that moment. Ideo’s hands were more than big enough to fully cover your breasts as he groped at them, fingers splayed to fully envelop them in his grasp. Your legs almost buckled beneath you when he pressed his thumbs over your nipples at the same time, teasingly rubbing slow circles around them before finally giving them experimental pinches. As he probably had hoped, this made you gasp against his lips while your hips lightly jerked, tremors of heat and pleasure sent through your body in response. 

“Ahh Ideo,” you moaned out his name in desperation, your lips brushing over his as he broke the kiss to nip at your lower lip.

The result of moaning his name was almost instantaneous. With speed you didn’t think was possible you felt him turn you around at the same time that your back was pushed up against the wall, the sound of something falling off the nightstand beside you two not even registering as something of importance in that moment. It was too dark in the room to see but you heard a rustling before feeling strong arms slide up under your thighs to scoop you up, vaguely realizing that he’d finally let the full extent of his arms loose until you felt his bare arms against your skin. With the extra length you were comfortably hoisted up with your knees bent up and straddling his hips, a whimper slipping free as you felt him press the prominent tent in his pants up against your thigh. His bare chest pressed up against yours, your shirt still lifted up as he leaned in towards your ear.

“That’s right pretty girl,” Ideo growled in a husky tone, his pent up frustrations from the day dripping in every word he spoke as he rocked his hips up against you. “Say my name and tell me who your captain is.”

“I-Ideo,” you barely moaned his name coherently this time as he situated himself between your legs, fabric of his pants rubbing up against your exposed lips from under your skirt.

You could barely speak as he used his hips to pin you to the wall while he tugged the rest of your shirt over your head, your bra following quickly after before his fingers lightly toyed with the waistband of your skirt. His lips ghosted over your collarbone as they made their way down to your breasts, his breath hot on your nipple as he spoke, lips brushing over the skin delicately.

“I think I’ll keep the skirt on. You look ravenous in it and I want you to remember how thoroughly I’ve fucked you in it the next time you wear it.”

Ideo’s lips practically devoured your sensitive nipple as he suckled on it, your arms winding around his neck as you let out a breathless moan of sheer pleasure. His teeth lightly nicked over the top before he swiped his tongue over it a few times, testing your reactions and repeating any actions that seemed to unravel whatever self-control you had. You let his name roll off your tongue freely as he switched over to the other breast, the rough stubble of his facial hair making you whimper as the friction sent more shivers through your body. Distracted by the greedy way his mouth claimed you, you hadn’t noticed when he’d finally freed himself from the confines of his pants until you felt the slick head of his cock rubbing up against the lips of your pussy. He was steadily leaking pre onto your slit as he teasingly grinded himself up against you, occasionally pressing the head between your lips before pulling back to tease you some more. This man was driving you crazy and he knew it. He knew exactly what he wanted to happen before he gave you what he wanted and you didn’t expect anything less from your smug captain. 

“Ideo please,” you whispered into his ear as he suckled roughly at your breast, your body practically begging for him to give you release at this point. “Fuck…I need it…please give it to me!”

Ideo groaned against your skin, his hips bucking in response to your words as he stroked himself between your legs. He finally released your breast to press his forehead against yours, his breath hot against your kiss swollen lips as you gazed into his eyes, the moonlight through the window just allowing you to see his face and the cocky grin that adorned it.

“Eager, are we? I haven’t even properly prepared you yet. If I fuck you now you’ll be sore in the morning.”

“Fuck preparing!” You couldn’t help gasping out with the hint of a whine in your voice, your hips bucking insistently against his. “I need you, Ideo. I need you inside me!”

Ideo’s grin couldn’t have been wider as he pressed himself more firmly against you, his cock twitching in response to your words as he pressed it up between your slick lips. “Very well. I’ll be fucking you until you’re sore regardless, might as well give my lady what she wants.”

He lined himself up while his hands pressed up under your upper thighs to keep you steady, his firm chest keeping yours pinned against the wall. Pushing his hips upwards in a swift thrust, you felt your body jerk and your head tilt backwards as he thrust himself inside of you, not letting you second guess yourself as his cock forced your inner walls to fit him comfortably. He didn’t pull back right away though, instead letting you feel his full length spread you from the inside as he chuckled against your neck. “Mmn, you’re this wet for me? Can’t say I’m surprised, you’ve been wanting this all day, haven’t you?”

Somehow his cocky remarks left you wanting more, your insides clenching around him and making him groan in response. His fingers dug into your soft flesh as he slowly pulled back, his body rigid as if he were barely holding back from losing control. You gasped when his nails dragged over your sides before resting them under you with his fingers splayed under your skirt to grope your ass, his teeth meeting your jawline as you tilted your head back against the wall. He started to thrust himself back inside of you, your body jerking up with the force of his thrust while you held onto his broad shoulders as if for dear life. Your own nails made their mark in his shoulder blades and it only seemed to excite him more as his lips hungrily captured yours again, his tongue sliding over your palette with a heat you’d never experienced before. It was as if he were claiming your mouth as his with how fervently he kissed you, his hips bucking up into you as he tried to hit deeper with each thrust. And yet, he kept murmuring against your lips between kisses, his eyes narrowed with obvious delight to watch your responses to every movement he made.

“How does it feel to be fucked by your captain? And the world’s greatest boxer, nonetheless. Don’t tell me you never thought you’d end up on my cock, it’s been obvious how badly you wanted,” he paused, his teeth tugging your lower lip as he practically growled out the next words. “How badly you’ve needed me.”

Your back arched in response to his growl and you felt yourself clench hard on him, satisfaction slamming into you as you heard the gasp it pushed from him. As if rising up to a challenge, Ideo wrapped his arms around your waist and stepped back with you in his arms, deepening the kiss to stifle your moans with his tongue. You held onto his shoulders as he fell back against the bed with you over him, your hips rocking over his as you felt him hit a spot inside you that sent thick waves of euphoria through your body. His calloused hands slid over your hips and gave them playful squeezes as he broke the kiss to grin up at you, the cocky gleam in his eyes like heat against your skin as you gazed down at him breathlessly. 

“You look delectable up there, riding my cock like a good girl. Like you were made for this. Care to show your captain what you can do?”

One of his hands came down on your ass in that moment, making you yelp in surprise as the slap stung in a way that was unexpected but not at all unpleasant. Rising up to the challenge, literally in this case, you lifted your hips before dropping them with a moan and watching the boxer grit his teeth in an attempt to hold back the groan that was rumbling in his chest, his eyes widening slightly as if he hadn’t expected you to obey so enthusiastically. A smirk played at your lips as you splayed your fingers over his chest, savoring the firm muscle that lay out before you. Ideo seemed to have noticed how distracted you were, his chest muscles tensing up as he slyly showed them off at the same time that he bucked his hips up roughly, your body jerking as he drew out a strained moan from you.

Leaning forward, you rocked your hips harder so that his cock was pumping into you at a satisfying pace, your inner walls greedily clenching each time the head of his length hit that special spot that blurred your vision for a moment. The pressure inside you was building up in a wave of intense heat and you didn’t even bother to suppress the moans that freely escaped your lips, the boxer’s name slipping free every now and then as you cried out your pleasure. His grip on your hips tightened as he stopped holding back his groans, his cheeks lightly flushed as he leaned his head back in a display of his own pleasure, his eyes heavily lidded as he watched you bounce on his cock.

“Ah fuck,” Ideo whispered out in a strained voice, his abdomen tensing each time he bucked his hips up to meet yours. “You’re doing so good, babe.”

His praise warmed you as you rode him to your heart’s content, the expressions he made beneath you making this moment so much better. Just as you felt yourself getting close to your limit, his extended arms wound around your waist again and turn you onto your back with your legs in the air, his body between your legs as he leered down at you.

“Can’t let you win, now can I?” he chuckled, words dripping with heat as he hovered over you with his arms hooked under your thighs. “Time to remind you who’s fucking who, I think.”

Ideo pulled his cock slowly from your needy body, a whine escaping your lips as you gazed up at him in what you were sure was obvious desperation for a release. He was merciful though, his hips slamming up against yours with a hard slapping sound as he gave you exactly what you wanted. You tried to watch him through unfocused eyes as he pounded into you, a few strands of his unruly hair having slipped from his hair tie and dangling over his eyes. The view itself made you feel unbearably lucky and you rewarded him by crying out his name over and over as you hit your limit, your body trembling as your hips rolled with your climax and completely unraveled your thoughts. Nothing mattered in that moment except the sensations of having Ideo fuck you senseless as his hips moved in time with yours, your fingers gripping the sheets beside you as if your very life depended on it. Vaguely you could hear Ideo grunting and murmuring something to you, his voice strained as if he were close too, but you couldn’t bring yourself to focus on anything in that moment.

Writhing under Ideo, you whimpered as he pulled himself out of you and pumped himself between your legs, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip as he covered your lower abdomen in his warm cum. While he still wore that grin of his you noticed it looked significantly less controlled, his eyes a bit unfocused as he stroked himself until the very last shot, his hand lazily rubbing over his shaft as he took the moment to look over your body. The two of you were quiet aside from the sound of both of your heavy breathing, your orgasms clearly having shaken the both of you equally. Finally, Ideo crouched down between your legs and slowly dragged his warm tongue over the slick lips of your pussy, the moan you let out sounding breathless and more like a whimper from how oversensitive you were at this point. His tongue teased your folds briefly before delving into you and lapping over your clit, circling it before he suckled gently on it. 

“God you taste just as good as I imagined,” he growled as he sat up, kissing along your inner thigh and sucking roughly at the skin to leave a trail of what would surely be bruises by the morning. 

You reached down to slide your fingers over his tightly bound hair, smiling tiredly down at him before he got the hint. He reached into the nightstand beside him and pulled out a cloth, cleaning the mess he made from your abdomen before he crawled up onto the bed and towered over you, pressing his forehead against yours. Your lips met his in a softer, more intimate kiss as his hand brushed over your cheek, cupping it as he kissed you with a gentleness you had almost forgotten. Once the kiss was broken, he curled up beside you with one arm wrapped around you and the other draped over your stomach, his nose nuzzling up against your breast as he rested his head under your chin. You couldn’t help yourself as you slid your fingers under those hair ties, almost surprised when he didn’t protest at you tugging his hair free. It was wavy and thick yet smooth in texture as you splayed your fingers through it, his grunt of appreciation encouraging you to continue brushing through his hair, fingertips grazing his scalp and drawing a shudder from the boxer.

The two of you laid there in comfortable silence as your breathing returned to normal, your body still humming with that light euphoric sensation even though you knew you’d be sore when the morning came around. You pushed those thoughts away though and felt yourself being lulled into unconsciousness before you suddenly remembered something trivial, turning your head to kiss between Ideo’s eyes.

“Hey,” you murmured, waiting until he answered with a grunt before continuing. “Would you happen to know what we knocked off the nightstand earlier? It sounded like glass breaking.”

There was silence before Ideo’s chuckles vibrated against your chest, his head tilting up to look at you with an uncharacteristically sheepish expression. 

“Well that was our log pose. Suppose we’ll have to stick around this island to raise more berries for a new one, huh?”

You felt as if you should be upset or angry but you felt neither. Instead, the thought of sticking around this island appealed to you and you couldn’t help the sly note in your tone as you patted his hair back behind his ear and gave him a wink.

“I guess we’ll have to keep ourselves occupied until then?”

Ideo’s grin was contagious, his tongue flicking out before he closed his eyes and kissed at your collarbone.

“I could think of a few ways to occupy our time. But for now, let’s get some rest. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

You closed your eyes with the boxer curled up in your arms, his slow breathing against your skin making you shiver as you mulled over his words. Oh you were absolutely positive the boxer had more tricks up your sleeve and you were looking forward to seeing every one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for Dev since there are no Ideo x readers on here. This was supposed to be a quick free write but uhhh my fingers slipped.  
> Sorry if it's not as exciting as my usual works, I wanted to try something casual for once and I've realized that it's NOT REALLY MY THING. Regardless, if you enjoyed it I do hope you can leave kudos or comments! I'm open for suggestions as well :)
> 
> P.S. I considered having a chapter 2 where Ideo drags Blue Gilly into this mess but I dunno if anyone would be interested. Plus I have a bunch of other fics on my queue first!


End file.
